Booster Terrik
Booster Terrik is renowned for being the only individual to own and operate an Imperial-II Star Destroyer, the Errant Venture, by himself, aside from turning it into a mobile base of operations that combines completely legitimate business and trade with a shadowport of some repute as well. Biography and Character Information For a good amount of character information and biography, the best bet would be to check Wookieepedia's article about Booster Terrik, found here: http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Booster_Terrik. While that covers some core historical information, because of the unique situation with Star Wars MUSH: New Worlds, there are some differences, which will be explored in the next section. Obtaining the Errant Venture The New Republic was desperate in finding the Empire's third Death Star. In the efforts to locate this superweapon, the NR hired out Talon Karrde and Booster to seek out any information about it's whereabouts. Working together, Booster and Karrde were able to locate this Death Star III in the Sluis Van system. So began the Third Battle of Sluis Van. After the Death Star was destroyed, Booster took the opportunity to declare a barely functioning Imperial-II Star Destroyer 'Virulance' as his own. After some negotiating with the NR Fleet, the ship was permitted to be repaired by Booster. The Errant Venture was born. Family, Friends, and Associates Booster's time in the Galaxy has seen him deal with hundreds, even thousands of different people all wanting something, and naturally Booster trying to find ways of getting more credits. Family OOC Note: Mirax, Corran and Valin are existent in the theme of Star Wars MUSH: New Worlds, but are not going to be NPCs. They do allow an opening for various plots to be hooked into Booster because of their existence. Wife: Jysella Terrik (Deceased) The mother of Mirax, Jysella passed away shortly after Mirax was born. Daughter: Mirax Terrik Horn Born in 18 BBY, Mirax Terrik is Booster's daughter by Jysella. She grew up close friends with Wedge Antilles but eventually married CorSec scum, Corran Horn. Corran and Mirax are a big part of Booster's personal life and he would do whatever it took to make sure that they remained safe, especially after the birth of his grandson, Valin. Son-in-Law: Corran Horn Born in 18 BBY, Corran Horn is the son of Nyche and Valin Horn and the grandson of Hal Horn, the CorSec agent who once put Booster in prison, and the husband of Booster's only daughter, Mirax. Grandson: Valin Horn Born in 13 ABY, Valin Horn is the son of Corran and Mirax Terrik Horn, and Booster's grandson. He is currently in-training with the Jedi Order. If Booster would move planets for Mirax and Corran, he would move the Galaxy for Valin. Out-of-Character Information Character Journal Booster's Journal of scenes and other very important information! OOC: Epic Moments of Booster May 18, 2009 - Corellian Resistance Meeting Booster smiles at the thought of a free Corellia, but this dream is interrupted by people shooting at the Cantina. "What..?" He is taken a little bit by surprise. Having absolutely no desire to get into a shootout here, his mind begins to reel. Finally, an idea pops into his head. He begins to look around and get a feel for the situation. This thing could get real ugly, real quick, and he's pretty sure he's not the only one who doesn't have a death wish. Watching everyone practically get up and arm themselves he groans. Deciding to take action he hugs the wall and shouts out the window, "You better stop now! We have another thousand people coming from Treasure Ship Row. We are far more numerous than your puny band of misfits can handle! Better think twice about this!" Booster checks his Con skill. The results are: 3 2 3 4 3 4 5 1. The wild die is: 1. The total is: 20 Booster boosts with a character point and increases the total to 47! The Cantina has turned into a nightmarish frenzy. The COMPForce soldiers are the first through the doors and windows, and already, their chilling orders are playing out. A number of patrons now lie dead on the floor, mostly from blaster wounds to the head or neck. The camera just happens to land upon the terrifying image of a COMPForce soldier, who has managed to grapple a teenage girl by the hair. She is screaming and crying out for mercy as he points the gun into the side of her neck. But then suddenly, he stops. "Fall back!! Besh, Carna units, fall back NOW, damn it!" It is the voice of the Commissar, Antor Janx. For whatever reason, Booster's con worked. And not only that, it has the leader of these villains absolutely spooked. The soldier inside drops the girl to her knees and turns, headed for the window from whence he came. Meanwhile, within a command bunker inside the nearby SAGroup compound named 'Camp Awakening', Korynn Fleming observes this development with a scowl. He punches the comm, breaking into the frequency. "Janx. What in the bloody name of Palpatine is going on?" "Director!" replies Janx, crying into his comm. "The rebels have reinforcements, and they are coming in! We'll be wiped out!" Korynn rises slowly within his command bunker, his eyes narrowing. "That's... that's impossible," he breathes, stunned for a moment. "Janx, call in air strike from HIMS /Divider/'s Bomber Squadrons. Have them /find/ these supposed reinforcements and turn them into ash!" Category:Feature Characters Category:Humans Category:Corellians Category:Independent characters Category:Smugglers Category:Business People Category:Underworld Characters